Vati Doitsu
by TavvyTaurus
Summary: After getting drunk Arthur's birthday party, Ludwig and Feliciano have nice night in bed(idk how to put it XD). A few weeks later, Feli is puking his guts out, sleeping more than usual, and eating twice the amount of food. Slight OOC-ness, mpreg(of course), Gerita, and soon a side pairing. Mostly fluff so don't expect sex scenes or whatever. Human names. Shine bright like a Doitsu!
1. Paint fights and cuddles

**A/N:Hello there fellow Gerita shippers! I bring to you, Vati Doitsu! My very first Hetalia, mpreg, yaoi, and Gerita story. This will mostly be fluff, a side pairing may come in soon(most likely Canada x America, FrUk or UsUk), and slight OOC-ness. Alright. Ivan, do the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer:Tavvy does not own Hetalia:Axis Powers, World Series, Beautiful World, or any of the characters. The cover picture was made from base that is owned by xxxtamdasexmonoxxx on . Now can I have my pipe and vodka back, Ms. Taurus?**

**Me:Yes my Russian child. Yes you can. NOW RIDE OFF INTO THE SUNSET ON A MAGICAL FLUFFY VODKACORN!**

**Ivan:...**

**Me:Anyway, enjoy the story! }:)**

Germany's POV

"Pasta!"

"Feli. They doesn't solve our problem."

"Ve. Then I don't have a clue. Can't we make them? Ve?"

"Sein o.k. And I don't know. Maybe Alfred has a better idea."

"Ok! Doitsu, can you hand me the tape?" I nodded and did as I was asked. Feliciano was rapping a present for Arthur. Tomorrow was a special day for the Brit.

Arthur's birthday. Alfred thought he deserves a little party for all the birthday parties he's given him. Everyone was put in charge of something. Spain and Romano was put in charge of the location, China and Russia was put in charge of food, and Feliciano and I were put in charge of the decorations, and so on. The others weren't having any problems, but we were. Alfred wanted us to find streamers and balloons that looked like the British flag. We found the balloons, but not the streamers. None of the party stores had them.

I grabbed the phone and said,"I'm going to call Alfred." Feli nods in response. I dial the number and wait for Alfred to answer. It rings several times.

"Ludwig, dude! What's up!" Alfred excitedly yelled.

"Alfred, Feliciano and I found the balloons, but ve can't find the streamers."

"Shoot man. I can try going by some stores near me," *chomp* "But if I can't find it, them you gotta make em," *gulp* "Like, make a banner or something. Ya know? It'll be easier than finding actual decorations. But you should hurry. The party is tomorrow and we have to throw it before Arthur gets drunk off his ass. Like he did at his last party. Remember his last party, 1678? Oh my god! Anyway, just make it."

"Alright. Ve need blue, red, and white paint. Am I right?" I wasn't very sure about the colors. "Ve also need banner paper, paint bru-"

"Ve~! Does that mean we can make them! Doitsu! I can't wait to make the decorations!" Feli grabbed my arm and was shaking it. He let another excited "Ve~!" as I tried to make out what Alfred was saying. All I heard was Feliciano happily laughing.

"Feliciano! Let go of my arm!" Feli did as he was told.

"Dude, I'm going now. It sounds like you guys are busy. I'll leave you two to be alone." Alfred started to laugh his insane laugh. I growled out of annoyance.

"NEIN! It is nothing that you thinking of!" I blurted.

"It was. You guys are perfect for each other. Everyone thinks so! Even Lovino, though doesn't wanna admit it."

"NEIN! Feliciano and me aren't together! Ve are just friends! That's it!" I yelled loud enough for my neighbors to hear. I heard a small whimper come from Feliciano's direction. 'Agh. Don't cry Feli. Please. You know I didn't mean it.' I thought to myself. I hung up without saying a thing.

I walked up to Feliciano and hugged him. Like usual, he accepted it. His crying died down a bit. He was still sniffling, but that was it. I placed my chin on top of his red-brown hair, making sure to keep away from the gravity defying curl. Feliciano buried his face into my chest. I cleared my throat and prepared to talk.

"Feli, you know didn't mean it. You know I love you, right?" My voice was softer than anyone could ever belive. I waited for a response, but after three minuets, I continued. "Remember. Both me and you agreed to keep our relationship a secret for a bit. You said you don't want Romano to hurt me. Feli, look at me."

Feliciano refused. I could hear a muffled and sad "ve" come from Feliciano. He shook his head no. I sighed. "Feli. Ich leibe, und du, Feliciano. Schau mich an." He still refused to look. "Bitte. Das wollte ich nicht."

"Davvero?" He removed his head from my chest.

"Ja. It was just to make sure that blabber mouth American (no offense to myself or other Americans). He would've told everyone."

"Ve. I know. So Luddy,what did Alfred say?" Feliciano started to regain his usual hyper and positive self.

"He said ve'll have to ma-"

"Ve! Doitsu! Arriviamo a vernice e colore un-"

"Ja, Feli. Ve get to paint and color and much more. Ve should head to the store to get the supplies. So get ready to go, Feli."

*Hetalia!*

"Andiamo, doitsu! per favore possiamo comprare più pasta?" We found all the supplies we needed. But Feliciano was trying to persuade me to buy pasta for him.

"Nein, Ich habe gerade einige gestern gekauft. I bought eight packs. What have you done with it all in the last twenty-four hours!"

"Ve! I ate it."

"All!?"

"Sì."

"Feli, I'm not buying any more pasta. You always eat all of it right away!"

"Ve. Sorry Doitsu. I don't mean to eat too much."

"It's alright, Feli. Let's just go pay for the stuff."

"Ve! Okay, Doitsu!" Feliciano enthusiastically yelled, and started dragging me towards the checkout isle. We bought blue, red, and white acrylic paint, three medium paint brushes, and a 2x2 white banner. We now have all the materials we need for the decorations.

*Hetalia*

Feliciano was inside making dinner, and I was on the porch painting. The background was all finished and blue, the white was in the process of drying, and the red was to be put on after. I was relaxed and calm for once. My back to the wall, eyes closed, calm breathing, and my guard was down.

_Creeeeeaaak. Bang!_

There were footsteps, coming closer and closer. I didn't open my eyes, but I knew it was Feliciano. A soft "ve" was heard and _SPLAT!_

Blue paint all over me! My perfectly good casual clothes ruined. My anger rose as I stood.

"Feliciano! Mein gott! What did you do! These were clean until you splashed them with paint! Sie dumm aufhören!" I screamed. All Feliciano did was laugh. He had a bigger paint brush, like the ones you paint a house with, in his hand dripping with paint.

"Ve! Doitsu! Avresti dovuto vedere la faccia! Ve!" Feliciano howled with laughter. He dropped the brush in the process. I quickly picked it up, and flung the remaining paint at him. Feliciano squealed as the blue came into contact with his skin.

"Ve!" I was now the one laughing insanely. Things continued on like this until a faint beep could be heard from the house. "Ve! Doitsu! The pasta is done!" Feliciano said while getting up.

"Where did you get the pasta? I thought there was now more." Walking through the front door'dps threshold, I smelled the delicious aroma of Italian style bread.

"I found some in the pantry. And, yes. I checked the date. It's still fine."

"Alright."

After dinner, we got ready to clean up. It took a long while to scrub the blue paint from my bare skin, but I did as best I could. Oh well, I guess. Feliciano decided to stay the night, again. He's been staying here more than before we started dating. He still sleeps in my bed with me, but now we tend to, um, cuddle. It's sort of a habit I developed. And that's where we were now. Cuddling like it was the last time that we could. Feliciano fast asleep. Me, slowly falling into the sweet bless that was sleep.

**A/N:So how'd you like it? I promise the mpreg will come soon. And sorry if they seemed OOC. This is after all my first Hetalia fic! Follow, review, blah, blah, blah! All that good stuff! Btw, please, no flame.**


	2. Drunks and vomit

**A/N:Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU for the reviews, follows, and favs! It means so much to me! You guys are the best! I know I forgot the translations for the German and Italian that was used. Ok so, this chapter will start a bit before Arthur's party, and will have some FrUk once it gets further into the story. I decided to make Canada x America and Russia x China the official side pairings. Also a warning, Russia and China has a baby! Chi-chi is the mommy! Oh and, for that first chapter was Germy's POV, but it's gonna be no one's POV unless I say other wise! And WARNING: Lime is ahead(I think you can call it that...)!**

**China: WHAT, ARU?! I have a child, aru?!**

**Oh shush. You love Russy! Now do the disclaimer! **

**Disclaimer:*sigh* Ms. TavvyTaurus doesn't own Hetalia:Axis powers, World Series, Beautiful world, or Hetalia characters. But I know she wished she did, aru. **

**Thank you, Chi-chi! And remember, shine bright like a Doitsu, Aru! **

Alfred checked his watch constantly, waiting until five forty-seven. That's when Francis would arrive with his brother, Arthur. Today was his birthday, he was going to be another year older! If a regular human were to look at him, they'd think he was twenty or thirty. But in reality, Arthur was over one-hundred years old, due to being a nation.

By now, everyone was already messing with the drinks and food. It was mostly Gilbert replacing the soft drinks with beer, but a few others were helping. Everyone was preparing for Arthur and Francis to walk into the front doors of Antonio's and Lovino's home. And a particular Italian was complaining.

"Ve. Doitsu, where are they?" Feliciano cried.

"Soon, Feli." *sigh* "Why are you so antsy?"

"Ve!I want some of big brother Antonio's tomato! He makes the best sauce for pasta!" Feliciano was now tugging on Ludwig's sleeve and whining. Ludwig blushed lightly from embarrassment.

"Feli, please stop. Bitte." Ludwig whispered sternly. Feliciano stopped.

"Ve. Sorry Doitsu."

"It's okay, Feli."

Things were now quiet, except the occasional tapping, chatting, and baby noise from little Alexander, Yao's and Ivan's son. Alexander was there because no one would baby sit for them. They were gonna go home after wishing Arthur another happy birthday for hundredth time that day.

Seven minuets pass by. Everyone was getting tired of waiting, especially Feliciano. He wanted to start the party already.

"Ve. Doitsu, whe-" Feliciano was cut off mid sentence by the front doors being crashed open.

"Get off me, you bloody frog!" An angry Brit said. The "frog" was currently dragging the British man through the door.

"Would you calm down, you damn former-"

"Hey! Could you not curse! There is a little one in the room, aru!"

"Sorry Yao. It was my mistake." The Frenchman apologized.

Yao and Ivan wished another happy birthday to Arthur, then took their sleepy one year old home. As soon as they left, the party started. Antonio, Ludwig, Arthur, and Gilbert instantly started drinking (ok ok. I lie. Gilbert was drinking before everyone was even there). Feliciano was making sure Kiku wasn't "under age drinking." Ah. The same old antics of the nations.

After awhile, there were a bunch of drunks out and about. Almost everyone was drunk! Especially a certain blue eyed German man.

"H-hey-" *hic* "Fahren Sie L-wir wieder nach Hause." *hic* "T-ans Bett. Ja. Feli, komm." Ludwig said, very loudly. He was leaning on Feliciano's shoulders, laughing and hic-upping. Feliciano's face was flushed a deep pinkish-red, looking embarrassed.

"D-Doitsu. Per vavore. Luddy, sei ubriaco. Non sai che cosa il vostro parlare. P-please get off me. Your a little too heavy. Ve." Feliciano cried. Ludwig grabbed Feliciano's hand, and began dragging him towards a guest bedroom. Feliciano was only slightly drunk, so he knew what was going on.

"D-Doitsu. We shouldn't go in he-" Feliciano was stopped mid-sentence by two soft pale lips being crashed against his. He tasted beer, but didn't care. His brown eyes went wide, then closed. He kissed backed, passionately, while Ludwig deepened the kiss.

They finally entered the room, Ludwig shutting and locking the door. The two men were still kissing, barely getting oxygen. The German man threw the smaller nation onto the nicely made bed. He was now kissing his partner's neck, soft "ve's" and moans escaping Feliciano's mouth. Ludwig went for his curl, rapping his strong hands around it, and lightly tugging. Feliciano's moans grew louder. Almost the same volume as Alfred's music.

Ludwig soon moved to Feliciano's shirt, delicately unbuttoning it and taking it off. Feliciano began to do the same with Ludwig's. Beads of sweat was running down both of their foreheads already. Moans became louder.

There motions were in beat with "Monster (Skillet band version)". Soon shoes, pants, boxers, and socks were thrown all over the place. Ludwig whispered in Feliciano's ear. Honey seemed to drop from his voice saying, "Ich liebe dich, Feli. Ich liebe dich sehr. Tu mir doch einen gefallen."

"Sì. Cos'è..."

"Call my name..."

"Ludwig..."

"L-louder."

"Ludwig."(**A/N: I'm stopping it here. Sorry. But I'm gonna try writing a lemon version for my sick and twisted friend. If you want to read it, just tell.)**

***Hetalia***

The next morning, Ludwig woke up next to Feliciano like usual. But, something was off...wait. 'No pants? No shirt? No...Fuck. I-I-Shit. Mein Gott. Ve did...oh my god!' Ludwig panicked. He jumped out bed to see Feliciano in the same state. Completely naked. But he had a smile plastered on his face. Maybe he had fun last night?(**A/N:I couldn't type that with a straight face! It was too funny not to laugh!)**

"L-Luddy?" Feliciano cracked open his eyes and sat up.

"Uh...F-Feli. Guten morgen. Oh...um..." Feliciano was staring at his naked body, blushing deeply. Ludwig grabbed his pants and shirt that was flung across the room. Feliciano did the same. For a while, there was an awkward silence. That is, until someone knocked on the door.

"Hey! Who the hell is in here! Hello! Open up, bastards!" They screamed. Feliciano opened up the door, and was face to face with is twin brother, Lovino Romano Vargas.

"What the-why are you locked in a room with that potato bastard! Wait...OH GOD! What the hell happened to the b-I-I don't want to know. Just...just take the sheets. We don't want them anymore. And the pillows and blanket. Actually, take the whole bed." Lovino was close to gagging at the sight of the messy bed and appearance of the two men. The whole time Lovino was ranting, Feliciano and Ludwig were blushing like mad.

After cleaning up the mess in the room, Ludwig and Feliciano went down stairs. They were shocked to find everyone from the party (Well, all who stayed and didn't wander around the neighbor hood while drunk). They all stared at them, a shocked expression on their faces. Once again, for the millionth time that morning, they both blushed.

"Um..." Ludwig couldn't get a word out. The bump in his throat was blocking the words.

"You two are finally an item." Someone, most likely Francis, spoke up.

"Um...v-ve...um..."

"HOW DARE YOU LET THAT POTATO BASTARDO GET TO YOU!" Lovin spat.

"M-me and Doitsu have been dating for a while, fratello. Sorry for not telling you." Feliciano mumbled. Lovino's eyes grew wider and his anger doubled, no, quadrupled! Before anyone knew it, Antonio and Greece were trying to hold the furious Italian back.

"S-stop! Fratello! Please stop! Fermata! Per vavore non male Doitsu! Si prega di fratello." Feliciano cried. Lovino stopped. He still had an angry expression, but he was calmer.

"Listen potato bastard. If you hurt my little brother, you aren't going to be able to feel your crotch for a million years. Ya got that, bastard." Ludwig nodded. He knew Lovino won't do that. He was too weak.

After the threat, the two went home. And after some more bickering, they brought home the sheets, pillows, and blankets they disheavled. Feliciano threw them in the washer, while Ludwig sat on the couch.

"I can't believe ve did...THAT!" Ludwig exclaimed. Feliciano joined him on the couch, cuddling up to him.

"Ve! But Doitsu, I did kinda li-"

"VHAT!"

"Hey, it felt good to me. You might not remember it because you were drunk. But I wasn't. I was completely sober! Ve!"

With that, the two lovers went about their day (after taking showers of course).

****Two weeks later-Thursday****

5:30 A.M.

Feliciano lies cuddled up next to Ludwig. A bright smile plastered on his soft pale face. Peacefully sleeping and dreaming with his one and only love. The reddish-brunette (I guess that's how it's explained?) was breathing softly and smoothly. Until he shot up and ran out of the room like a rocket. Feliciano headed towards the bathroom, banging the door closed tight.

Everything he ate the day before was now in the toilet. 'Maybe the wurst Ludwig made was exp-' His thoughts were interrupted by another wave of nausea. He emptied his stomach's contents in the toilet for the second time in only three minuets. Feliciano's retching was loud. Loud enough for a blue eyed blond German to hear.

Ludwig got up from his spot in bed, a worried look painted on his face. Ludwig approached the washroom door, and knocked.

"Feli. Are you okay in there?" He called though the door. No response. He asked again, but got a vomiting sound instead. "Feli, I'm coming in. Okay?" Not a sound. Not even a "ve" from the small nation. As Ludwig opened up, another nausea trip overcame Feliciano. Ludwig's expression changed from worried to panic.

"F-Feliciano! Are you okay? Vhats vrong?" Feliciano flushed the commode and looked up. He hadn't said a word. Feliciano's beautiful brown eyes said all the words for him. He was in panic, worried, and most of all, scared. "D-Doitsu. What if...what if I'm sick. Doitsu? Or what if..." Tears were streaming down from the boy's cheeks, fearing for the worst.

"Feli. When did this start?" Ludwig simply asked. "A few minuets a-" feliciano was cut off by what feels like the thousandth time leaning over the toilet, spilling his guts out.

"Okay. Ich nehme dich an die Ärzte, wenn Sie sich besser fühlen." Ludwig was rubbing circles in Feliciano's back, trying to comfort the Italian. There was no arguing from the small man.

After about twenty or so minuets, Feliciano stopped puking. He was back to his happy, hyper, and positive self. But something was off. Ludwig was making two plates of breakfast while Feliciano lay on the couch. The Italian was occupying himself with the ca that seemed to follow him around a lot. He was holding the cat up in the chanting, "Ve! Gattino carino. Ve! Ve! Gattino carino." Feliciano laughed as if he never got sick earlier. He put the cat down on his chest. "Ve. Doitsu. Is breakfast ready? I'm starving."

"I wouldn't blame you for being so hungry. You just emptied out your stomach of all the food you ate last night. Here you go." Ludwig handed the plate of eggs, bacon, toast, and wurst to the starving Italian. Said Italian happily took the plate and stuffed every piece in his mouth.

"Slow down or you might end up in the bathroom again later."

"Ve. But I'm really hungry, Doitsu. Can I have some more?" Feliciano held out his empty plate to his German lover. The blond man sighed.

"Fine, but after this plate, that is it. No more for you. And then ve're going to doctors." Feliciano nodded in agreement. Ludwig got up and fixed another plate for his love. 'Since a few days ago, Feli has had an increased appetite. Vhat's vrong vith him?'

Feliciano and Ludwig finished their breakfast and got ready for the doctors. Feliciano was wearing a white polo and some blue denim jeans. Ludwig was wearing his usual. A boring old uniform. They got into Ludwig's car and set off to the doctors.

****AT THE DOCS MOTHER FRICKER****

Feliciano and Ludwig were at he reception desk, getting checked in. A female brunette nurse asked for Feliciano's name and birthdate. He told her his name and quickly made up a date. The nurse told them to wait in the waiting room. To keep Feliciano busy, Ludwig gave him his iPhone to play on, while he "read" a parenting 101 magazine. In reality, he was watching Feliciano play "Nyan Cat lost in space." After a bit of crying and fusing (because Feliciano kept messing up and couldn't make Nyan pasta cat), a tall male nurse called his name. He got up from his seat, and looked back at Ludwig.

"Doitsu. Can...can you come with me? Ve?" Feliciano pleaded Ludwig.

Ludwig sighed and smiled up at his Italian lover. "Ja, Feli." With that, they both followed the man to their room to further wait for the doctor. The room was silent. You could hear a pin drop.

"Doitsu?" Feliciano broke the silence.

"Yes? What is it?" Ludwig asked softly.

"Is everything going to be okay? What if I'm sick because of economy problems in my country or I'm going to dis-"

"Feli. That's not happening. I'm sure it's just the stomach flu, or you ate something bad. Okay?"

"Va bene."

After another few minuets of silence, a knock at the door was heard. Then it opened. A grading-blond haired man in a white coat, maybe around his forties or fifties. "Hallo und guten tag. My name is Doctor Bachmeier. So who here is the patient?" Doctor Bachmeier walked over to his rolling chair and sat down. "Io sono, Mr. Doctor. Feliciano Vargas."

"Alright then, Mr. Vargas. What seems to be the problem?"

"Ve. I threw up a lot this morning for no reason." The doctor looked at his clip board.

"Mm. Any other problems?"

"Feli has had a bigger appetite." Ludwig added.

"When did that start? The increased diet." Doctor Bachmeier scribbled something down, not looking up.

"Monday morning."

"Alright. Mm. I need you take a few tests for me, Mr. Vargas."

"W-what kind of tests? Ve?"

"I need a urine sample and blood s-"

N-no! Nessun ago! Ti prego, signor dottore! Nessun ago!" Feliciano jumped into Ludwig's lap, screaming like someone was trying to kill him.

***Hetalia***

"Sorry, Mr. Doctor. I didn't mean to kick you i-"

"It's...it's okay Mr. Vargas. I'm...I'm fine." Doctor Bachmeier was limping over to his chair, a few tears on his cheek due to the pain. The urine sample wasn't tough to get. It was really easy. But not the blood sample. To get the blood sample, Ludwig had to bribe him with pasta and a visit to the pet store to see the kittens. But, there were a few complications.

"A-alright. I will call you to let you know I have the results. And by the way, I know it's not a economical problem of any sort. You don't have to worry about that." He didn't look up from his clip board, it's like he's glued to it.

"Vhat! Ho-" Ludwig started but was interrupted.

"Mr. Beilschmidt, I know that the both of you are nations. There is at least five doctors in each hospital in every country who know your identity. Even some nurses know. We were sent by the government to make sure no one learned who you are, and to make sure your healthy. Okay. I have another appointment on a few, so auf weidersehen. Sehe dich morgen."

***Hetalia***

**A/N: that is all I'm writing for this chapter. Sorry if you don't like the ending, but I couldn't think of how to end it. Unless I say "And that is how this pair of underwear became significant!" then that'd be an AWESOME ending! Anyway, I might not update for a while due to bringing my grades up, Color guard, all that stuff. Well, review and do all the good stuff! And again, thanks for those wonderful reviews! }:)**

**TRANSLATIONS:**

**Bitte.- Please**

**Fahren sei l-wir wieder nach hause. T-ans bett. Ja. Feli, komm.- L-let's go back home. T-to the bed. Yeah. Feli, come on.**

**Per vavore. Luddy, sei ubriacn. Non sai che cosa il vostro parlare.- Please. Luddy, you are drunk. You don't know what your talking about.**

**Ich leibe dich, Feli. Ich leibe sehr. Tu mir doch einen gefallen.- I love you, Feli. I love you a lot. Do me a favor.**

**Sì. Cos'è...- Yes. What is it...**

**Guten morgen.- Good morning.**

**Ich nehme an die Ärzte, wenn Sie sich besser fühlen.- I'm taking you to the doctors when you feel better.**

**Ve! Gattino carino. Ve! Ve! Gattino carino.- Ve! Cute kitty. Ve! Ve! Cute kitty.**

**Nessun ago! Ti prego, signor dottore! Nessun ago!- No needle! Please, Mr. Doctor! No needle!**

**Auf weidersehen. Sehe dich morgen.- Goodbye. See you tomorrow.**


	3. Spongeboob and a random café :3

**A/N: ok soooooo i know this took awhile. But, as I always say (mooostly to my parents) wwhatevver! }XD Now enjoy my weird- *Spongebob pops up out of nowhere* "Imaaaaag-" NO. JUST NO.**

**Disclaimer: Bonjour loves. Mademoiselle does not own Hetalia: Axis powers, World Series, beautiful world, or Spongebob Squarepants. Merci.**

**No one's POV **

****Friday-12:33 pm****

Ludwig and Feliciano were waiting anxiously by the living room phone. Doctor Bachmeier was supposed to call them when the results came in. Ludwig was reading (like usual), and Feliciano was watching Spongebob Squarepants. He laughed at the yellow animated Sea creature's unfunny jokes (no offense to the show's fans). Ludwig put his book down and looked at the child-like grown man in his lap, wondering to hisself. 'He vomited again this morning for fifteen minuets straight. Feli also ate two extra plates of eggs, and some gelato afterwards. Grr. Vhen is zhat doctor going t-' As if it was planned, the phone rang. Feliciano turned the tv off, putting his serious face on. He got off of Ludwig so he could answer it. Ludwig reached for the gray and white communication device, and pressed the talk button.

"Hallo. Is this Mr. Vargas speaking?" The German doctor asked.

"Um...it's...um...Ludwig. The guy who came in vith Feli." Feliciano was waiting to hear that he has the results. "Ordnung. I just got the results. You should come down here now. I think the both of you need to hear this right now." Doctor Bachmeire had a serious and urgent voice.

"Ve're going now. Thank you." Ludwig hung up the phone in a rush, then quickly told Feliciano to go get his shoes on and get in the car.

****At the doctor's office****

"Am I okay, Mr. Doctor? I don't have to get anymore shots, do I?" Feliciano was close to tears. He knew it had to be bad if the doctor wanted them to come right away.

"You are healthy, Mr. Vargas. But, you are...um...pregnant." The doctor simply put, ignoring the second question.

"V-vhat?" Ludwig was speechless.

"A bambino? Luddy! We're going to have a bambino! Ve! Ve! Ve!" Feliciano happily cheered. Ludwig however, was light headed and ready to pass out. "A-a baby?" He whispered, low enough for no one to hear.

"Ja. A baby. I know you two know about Yao Wang and Ivan Berginski's son. The boy they had just last year?"

"Ja. Ve know."

"Okay. Well, if you really don't vant the child, Mr. Vargas, you can get an abortion. But the procedure could harm you. But, seeing as you are smiling and over joyed, you want to keep it. Am I right?" The doctor was, like always, looking at his clipboard.

"Ve. Doitsu, do you want to keep the bambino? I won't keep it if you don't want to." Feliciano asked his German lover.

"Nien."

"You...you don't want to keep it? Doitsu?"

"Nein." It was he could muster up.

"Doitsu, what are you saying?"

"Nien. Nein. Ve're not killing it." Feliciano embraced Ludwig in a tight hug.

"Ve! Ve! Ve! Stiamo andando ad avere un bambino, Doitsu!" Feliciano once again cheered.

"Okay, so you will keep the child?" The doctor piped up, breaking the Italian's and German's joyous celebration.

"Are we, Doitsu?" Feliciano looked at Ludwig innocently(if you could say "look" his eyes are always closed). Doctor Bachmeire's and Feliciano's eyes were both on Ludwig, seeing as Feliciano obviously wanted to keep the child, where as Ludwig wasn't.

"Ja." He simply put.

"Alright then. Since you are a nation, I'll need you to come in every Friday, or if there is a world meeting, on Monday. I already spoke to the doctor who dealt with Mr. Wang's pregnancy. Her name is Doctor Jennifer Kindly. She is a remarkable doctor. She'd have to be if she's delta vith almost every country out zhere. Now, some things you should not eat or drink..." Doctor Bachmeire went on and on about things Feliciano must avoid now that he is a "delicate" state.

****Lidwig's car****

Things were silent between the two. Ludwig was driving carefully back, while Feliciano looked out window and beamed with a bright smile. 'I can't believe me and Ludwig are going to parents. I have to tell Fratello. Oh. And Antonio, big brother Francis, everyone. I have to tell everyone! Ve! Ve!' Feliciano happily thought. Ludwig was also thinking to himself. Very deep in thought. 'I'm going to be a father. How. How zhe hell did zhis happen? Ve only did it once. Unless I got drunk again and forced him into it like zhe first time. Vhat. No. I vould remember vaking up next to Feli naked for zhe second time. How are ve going to tell zhe ozhers?'

"Doitsu." Feliciano spoke up.

"Ja, Feli." Ludwig replied, eyes still glued to the road.

"When are we telling the others?" Feliciano turned to face Ludwig.

"Um...how about the next world meeting? Ve can tell them then."

"Ve! Okay."

****The next day-Saturday, 11:58 pm****

"No way dudes. I'm telling you, we should make a giant super hero that can just push global warming somewhere else. Kiku, you can make that right?" A loud mouth American yelled to a Japanese man. Feliciano and Ludwig were in the middle of a G8 conference, and things are gong the way it usually does. Arthur and Francis were fighting, even though everyone knows there actually dating now, Alfred was screaming about the hero thing, Feliciano and Hercules were sleeping, and Ludwig was about to yell...in 3...2...1...

"VILL YOU ALL SHUT UP SO VE CAN GET THIS MEETING OVER VITH!" Feliciano woke up abruptly, letting out a shocked "ve" and jumping up. Hercules however, was still taking a siesta. Everyone else immediately stopped what they were doing, just like always.

"Now let's go off to lunch and come back so ve can get zhis over vith!" Ludwig finished off with walking out the door, Feliciano following behind. Everyone else started to do the same.

****At a random café in France****

Feliciano and Ludwig were in the middle of ordering their food. Feliciano ordered three pretzels and some tea, Ludwig ordered one pretzel and a cup of coffee. When the waiter brought their food, and they happily ate.

"Ludwig?" Feliciano took a sip of his water.

"Ja, Feli."

"W-when are we t-telling the others? We agreed to tell them today."

"I know. But it's really up to you. You are the um...mother? Right?"

"Ve. That is what Alex calls Yao. And I guess I'll tell them later."

"Okay." With that, Ludwig finished his pretzel and cup of coffee.

They were there at the café for an hour, totally missing the rest of the meeting. The couple (by couple I mean just Ludwig) was talking about what they'll need for their child in the future, whether they're raising it in Italy or Germany, and many more (boring) conversations.

It was great day for the two. They got to be alone, no shouting and fighting from anyone. Yup. It was absolutely a great day!

****Back at the meeting****

"Dudes, why are we still waiting for Feliciano and Ludwig? It's obvious they're banging each other at so e random hotel or something." Alfred complained.

"Wait. Banging each other? What's that aboot, Eh?" Matthew (who?) turned to his America lover.

"Matt, you need to catch up on the latest news and gossip. Or we so done." Matthew face palmed at Alfred's explanation. "Ludwig and Feliciano are daring. If you had stated at the party instead of getting drunk, then you'd remember."

"Um... Kiku, who is Alfred talking to?" Whispered Arthur.

"I am unsure, Mr. Arthur."

**A/N: IVE HAD WRITERS BLOCK FOR FAR TOO LONG! And I still kinda do. }:p Anyway, i hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next one maybe a little longer because I'm going to a memorial service this Sunday for my friend's mom. Love ya momma Jen. R.I.P.**

**Remember, review, favorite, all the things that make every author on here loves!**

**Translations: **

**Ordnung- Alright.**

**Ve! Ve! Ve! Stiamo andando ad avere un bambino, Doitsu!- Ve! Ve! Ve! We're going to have a baby, Doitsu!**


	4. IMPORTANT NOTE! READ! (This isn

**This is only a thing to tell you I won't have wifi at home for awhile. So that means I won't be able to update chapter 4, which I'm almost done, but I'll have the chance to put it up at school. Also, if you follow Hetalia Fanfiction on Tumblr then you can read Vati Doistu on there too. **

**And a little thing I think you'll all love about Chapter 4 that will probably seem like Itacest; Lovino comforts Feliciano -w-**

**~TavvyTaurus }:)**


	5. Hormones andAurora?

**A/N:I just relized my friend (who wants to become famous for "trolling" me) Alice tampered with some parts of chapter 3. Like changing one part from tea to water. It was actually supposed to be longer. Oh well I guess. I'm so gonna crash her computer later. }:/ I'm so sorry, and i dunno know how to fix that. This is my first multiple chapter story that I'm so focused on finishing, and I really appreciate all the reviews I'm getting. Btw, Dr. Kindly is American. *throws a random Iggyfied pig at all of you***

**Disclaimer: I don't own all the cute boys and (awesome and better than boys) girls. I wish I did. Papa-Hima does. I'll be in the corner thinking of a way to bribe Papa-Hima. Will $1000000000000000000000000000000000000 work? **

****Month 3-March 14th, 10:35****

Ludwig and Feliciano where walking around Wal-mart, shopping for food and other supplies. They already had a few items in their buggy like pasta (of course), cereal, sausage, and a lot more food Feliciano begged for. He was starting to experience cravings now, eating different foods like a few German dishes. His stomach was expanding, but wasn't quit noticeable yet.

They're shopping was almost complete. A male cashier was scanning their items and bagging them. Once the young man was finished, they, mostly Ludwig, carried the bags to the car, and drove off. Feliciano was staring out the window. Just in his own little world. 'I can't wait for the bambino to be born! I already have the the perfect name if it's a boy or if it's a girl. I'm going to teach it to draw, cook, when its older of course, I'll take it to the park, make Lovino babysit it even if he is a lazy bum sometimes, and somemore stuff! I can't wait to see the baby! Which reminds me. We haven't told anyone. Mm...'

"Doitsu," Feliciano looked away from the car window, now looking at Ludwig. "My belly has gotten big. See?" Feliciano leaned back a bit so he could sit up straight.

"Feli I'm driving. Hold on. I'll look at the next light." Ludwig calmly said. The brownish-red head Italian nodded happily.

"Alright," The car stopped at the red light. Ludwig grinned and turned his head to face Feliciano. "Let me see."

"Ve!" Feliciano sat up straighter like earlier.

"Ja. It has gotten a little pudgy. That means the baby is growing."

"We'll have to tell the others now. Don't we?"

"Ja. I wish we could've told them last month or something." He released his foot from the brakes.

"I know. We where close the other week though. But France and England had a fight again. Everyone was placing bets. Haha. And I won." Feliciano beamed brightly, laughing. Ludwig joined in and smiled his rare smile that only his Feli has seen.

****10:55 pm.****

They made it home and brought all the bags inside (Ludwig did, he didn't let Feliciano carry anything). Feliciano was texting his brother while petting his cat.

Feli: Please fratello!

Fratello: No.

Feli: Pleeeeeaaaaaase!

Fratello: no. Fuck you. I'm not letting Antonio lock me in a basement so you could tell me something.

Feli: Please fratello. It's very important and don't want you to hurt someone.

Fratello: No. Just fucking tell me or I'm coming over there.

Feli: Fine. I'm pregnant.

Fratello: Did your phone auto correct?

Feli: It didn't auto correct. I'm pregnant.

"Feli: Fratello?

Feli: Fratello?

Feli: Fraaaaateeeeelloooooo?!

"Feli, who are you texting?" Ludwig sat next to his pregnant boyfriend.

"Fratello. I told him the news. But he isn't ans-" *BANG* The front door slammed against the wall causing the two males to jump. A figure ran up to Ludwig and got into his face.

"YOU POTATO BASTARD! Fottuto violato MIO FRATELLO! Ti ho detto di non ferire lui e TOTALMENTE Non ascoltate! SARETE CAZZO MORIRE DI PATATE BASTARDO!" The intruder yelled in Italian.

"F-fratello! Stop yelling! Your supposed to be happy for us. We're going to be parents and your going to be an uncle. Uncle Lovino. Sí?" Feliciano yelled at his twin brother. Things became silent. Feliciano normally doesn't yell. He usually just goes about being happy all the time.

After a few short minuets, the men heard sobbing. Feliciano was covering his face up. Ludwig reached to put his hand on the crying man's shoulder, but Feliciano ran towards his and Ludwig's bedroom and locked it.

"This is your fault. I blame you. Fucking potato getting my little brother pregnant without marrying." Lovino mumbled the last part under his breath.

"Nein. This is your fault. If you didn't come over here and yell so much, Feli wouldn't of gotten up set. He just wanted you to know. He told me he was really excited and hoped you would be too." The German calmly said without looking at the rude Italian next to him. Ludwig rushed over to the bedroom door. He twisted the knob trying to open up to get to his Feli.

"Feliciano! Open up. It's me Ludw-" The blue eyed blond German was pushed out of the way.

"It's fratello. Open the door damn it." Lovino tried to open it but to no avail.

"No. Go away." The muffled voice of a still weeping Italian said.

"We need to talk. Open up." Lovino banged on the door.

"No." Lovino growled a bit in response. He sat down leaning against the door looking at the dark blue rug.

"I didn't mean to yell and make you upset, fratello. You know I don't want to see my own brother hurt or something worse. I wanted to say 'Congratulazioni' and be happy. But no. I had to come over here and yell at your b-boyfriend. Mi dispiace Feliciano. Now get the fuck out here and give me a damn hug you idiota." Lovino stood up away from the door, hoping his brother would come out.

"F-f-fratello?" Feliciano squeaked out. Lovino turned around and was hugged to death.

"I am always here for you if you need me. Like always." The brown haired Italian softly said.

"I know." Feliciano said into his twin's shoulder.

"And remember, if potato brain hurts you in some way tell me and I'll do something about it!" Feliciano rolled his eyes at his brother.

The two twin countries heard a cough to their left, it was Ludwig. He must've been watching the whole time. Feliciano let go of the brotherly hug and went to his German boyfriend. "Ti amo Ludwig. Sorry for my outburst."

"Ich liebe dich auch Feli. And it's alright." Lovino left the two alone in their house.

****Next day-7:02 am-Doctor's****

"Mr. Vargas, Dr. Kindly will see you now." A female nurse announced. Feliciano got up from his seat next to Antonio and Lovino. Ludwig was currently at a meeting with his boss and couldn't come to his appointment. So Antonio drove him. As Feliciano walked to where the nurse is he got strange looks from all the women in the waiting room.

Feliciano entered a room with a metallic examining bed. He sat down on the white tissue paper covering the bed. "Good morning Mr. Vargas. How was your day so far?" Dr. Kindly came in a few seconds later.

"I'm doing fine!" Feliciano kicked his legs back and forth.

"Good. I see Mr. Beilshcmeit isn't here. At a meeting presume?" She laughed a bit as he nodded yes. "So, morning sickness. Is that dying down?"

"A little bit, sí."

"Well that's good!"

"Ve. I know. It kept me from eating my favorite breakfasts sometimes."

"I know the feeling. My little Mary did not like what I was eating half the time. I ended up over the toilet most of my ten months with her." Feliciano had a quizzical look. "Mary was a late baby. Born half a month over due."

"Oh."

****After the visit-8:39 am****

Feliciano walked out the doors to Antonio's car. "So how was it?" The before mentioned Hispanic wondered. "Ve. Mrs. Doctor only asked how I was doing and told me a few things I can't do anymore."

"I don't like that doctor." Feliciano's twin brother complained. Antonio unlocked the car and stepped in.

"Fratello you never met her. She is really nice. You know she's worked with us nations for ten years now. Mrs. Kindly worked with Yao just last year." Feliciano hopped into the front seat next to the driver's seat.

"I don't like her." He repeated.

"Fratello, your so impossible." Feliciano and Antonio laughed.

"Fuck you."

Half an hour later, Feliciano was cuddling on the couch with Ludwig while watching some movie they randomly picked out. "Ve~" Feliciano said softly. "Luddy," Ludwig looked down at him. "Do you think the bambino will be a girl?" Feliciano questioned.

"Maybe." The German shrugged. Feliciano reared his hands on top of growing belly.

"I'm naming her Aurora." He said happily.

"Feli, you don't know the gender. What if she is actually a he?"

"Then I'll change it!" They both went back to the tv screen.

"Hold on. I just realized this movie is in Italian." Ludwig stated.

"Your just realizing that after twenty minuets?"

"Y-yes. Und I have no idea what they are saying. Well I understand a few things." He blushed bright red.

"Doitsu your leaning Italian!"

"J-ja." His pale skin was burning red.

"Ve!" Feliciano wrapped his arms around the bigger man.

**A/N: Awesome ending, right? *gets booed* yea yea yea. I know. It was awful. And short. I've been a bit busy with school, drama, tv, YouTube, social medias (btw, I have a Tumblr Hetaliafic and posting the chapters every one-two weeks), and drama. Wait I said that already. Oh well.**

**At least I put Lovino/Romano it this chapter! Just wanted to include some Italy brother stuffs. And if you are wondering, yes, only Antonio and Lovi know. Antonio snooped on Lovi's phone and saw the texts. So yea. Whatever! Also, they will be calling the baby Aurora instead of 'bambino' or 'baby'. I have decided the gender, but that won't be revealed until later on. Keep reviewing please! Reviews and views are the things that keep me going. **

**Translations:**

**Cazzo violato MIO FRATELLO! Ti ho detto di non fargli del male e lei è completamente non ascoltare! AVRETE CAZZO MORIRE DI PATATE BASTARDO!- You Fucking violated MY BROTHER! I told you not to hurt him and you totally do not listen! Your going to FUCKING DIE POTATO BASTARD!**

**Congratulazioni- Congratulations**

**Mi dispiace Feliciano.-Sorry Feliciano.**

**Ti amo- I love you**

**Ich liebe dich auch Feli.- I love you too Feli.**


	6. The news is out and some SpaMano

**A/N: I'm so sorry for this being late. I've been doing poorly in math so I had to put all my focus into math. And Homestuck. And...well...basically just Homestuck... Well...Shinatty-Chan do the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: ...**

**Shit. I forgot Shinatty-Chan is a stuffed animal and a knock off of Hello Kitty. Whatever. You know how it goes anyway. #Ebolo Everybody only lives once~**

**Italy's POV**

****Thursday, Meeting-7:38 am****

Boring. Everything is boring. This meeting is boring. Probably because boring Arthur was hosting it. I sighed and placed my head on the conference table. Ludwig asked me what was wrong, but I just buried my head into my arms. I wasn't really feeling good. I was throwing up constantly this morning! Aurora hadn't agreed with my breakfast I guess. Aurora is our, maybe, daughter. We're not so sure about the gender, but I think it's a girl. I'm only three-almost four-months along. I've also gotten bigger. Big enough where the others can tell. And that's why Ludwig and I are announcing the the news today.

"Feli," I looked up at him this time. "The meeting is about to end. We should tell them now." I nodded my head as Ludwig cleared his throat, trying to get the other nation's attentions. All I did was sit up.

"This better not be abo-" Arthur started, but Ludwig interrupted. "M-me und Feli have something to tell you all." We both blushed as all the eyes in the room was now on us. "Um...Feliciano is...is...p-pregnant." The room fell silent. Even Alfred was lose for words. Of course everyone knew we were dating, but I guess they never knew we'd have children so soon?

"What the fuck, aru?" Yao exclaimed, claiming all eyes for himself now. "This true?" We both simply nodded together blushing ferociously. "You is whores." Yao earned a glare from Ivan. "Alexander has kept us up a lot this past week. Yao isn't getting enough sleep. So how long are you?"

I held up three fingers as my answer.

That was awful. It was so weird how my own big brother scolded me about having unprotected sex. Which he most likely does sometimes. He is Francis after all. Alfred and what's-his-face had congratulated me, along with a few others.

"That went well. I guess...?" I laid my head on Lidwig's shoulder as we walked to a café down the block. It was the café we go to every time Arthur hosts the meeting. The food isn't that good, but it's consumable. Which is good.

In a matter of no time, we made it to the small café. It was packed with a lot of people. Of course it would. It was the only café open this early. We grabbed a seat outside and a waiter came over to take our order.

"Ve," I thought. "Um...chocolate strawberry cake and some tea, please." Ludwig ordered what he wanted and the waiter went back to the kitchen.

"Ve. Doistu." I laid my head back on his shoulder.

"Ja Feli?"

"When is the food getting here?"

"We just ordered. Why are you so hungry?"

"I blame Aurora. But, she's probably going to make me throw up whatever I eat later on." Ludwig sighed and rubbed my back. The waiter came with our drinks and food, and we ate. Talked about things. We had a good time, then went to a hotel to stay at for the night.

****Friday, hotel room-4:09 am****

What a great way to spend the morning. I was hunched over the toilet spitting my guts out of all its content. After I was finished emptying my stomach I flushed the toilet. But I still felt nauseous. I heard foot steps coming towards the hotel bathroom. Of course it was Ludwig. "Feli, you okay?" Came his deep german voice. I got up, opened the door, and walked out to see Ludwig getting dressed. I collapsed on the bed. "Feli don't just drop onto the bed like that. It could hurt the baby. Now, are you feeling well enough to leave? Remember, we're going to your brother's and Antonio's."

"Do we have to leave today?" Ludwig sighed.

"Ja Feli." I groaned. "But Doistu. I'm hungry."

"We'll go out somewhere in a few. Now get some clothes on. Your not walking around dressed in a tank top and your boxers." I rolled my brown-amber eyes and got up. I put a polo and some lose jeans on. "There. This is all I'm wearing. I'm not wearing a stupid suit, and you can't make me." Ludwig smiled.

"Okay. Let's go." One step towards the door, and I felt something come up. I covered my mouth.

"Hold on!" I ran back to the bathroom, repeating what happened awhile ago.

****Lovino's POV****

"Stupid potato." I huffed. Antonio was forcing me to pick Fratello and the potato up from the airport because they're staying over for awhile. How am I supposed to tell Antonio tonight? I can't hold it off any longer. It's already been two months. "Fratello, stop being mean to Doistu. He is going to be your brother-in-la-" "FELI!" The basted turned bright red. I became nauseous at the thought of of that asshole being my brother-in-law. 'Gross. Technically being related to a bastard german like him is just gross.' "Would you two shut up. We're here. Dio." The idiots got out, Fratello had a bit of help from the potato. I then I got out.

"Antonio. I'm back with Feliciano and the bastard potato." No response. Probably in the garden picking some tomato for dinner. "Your room is down the hall to the left. It's right across the bathroom so you can't miss it." I plopped down onto the pale couch as the two left. But then I decided to be a smart ass and say "BY THE WAY, NO FUCKING ALLOWED IN THAT BED. OR ANY BED IN THIS HOUSE."

Fratello was just shoveling it in. Eating all my fucking pasta I made. Okay, it was mostly Antonio, but whatever. If he wasn't pregnant, I would tackle him and take the pasta for myself. And I'd leave some for him of course. Only a little. No tomato sauce though. That would all be for me. Ugh. Why am I thinking too much about food? I'm making myself hungrier. Damn it. And why did Antonio let that potato make some stupid german wurst. Gross. Kinda. Shit. Don't you dare make me crave that shit. Damn it. No. Don't. Give. In. No!

"So I thinks it's a girl..." Feliciano continued blabbering between bites. Potato was preoccupied with monitoring the amount of food Fratello was eating. Antonio was listening to Feliciano talk. I'll never get to tell him. Shit. It was getting to me. The need to tell him was overwhelming. I need to tell him. Only if Fratello would stop talking. What am I saying. He'll never stop! Can I just blurt it out? No. That'd be embarrassing as fuck. Damn it. Whatever. Fuck it. I'll just say it.

"An-" Shit. I just can't say it. Damn it! Come on Lovino. It's just two..or three? Whatever. It's just words. I can say them. I felt my cheeks burn red. Feliciano was talking himself to death, Potato eating, and Antonio still fully listening. "A-Antonio..." I whispered. "Antonio." Still not loud enough. "An...t...I'M PREGNANT!" It fell silent. Antonio looked at me in disbelief. I just looked away. Next thing I knew, Antonio was hugging me. Feliciano congratulated me. Potato tried to, but I said shut up before he could. "Dios mío! ¿En serio ?!" I nodded. "Finally! Now we can be parents! Just like you wanted! Remem-" "Shut up." I kissed the idiot. Right in front of my own brother and the potato. I don't give a fuck. Me and Antonio gave up on becoming a family after I United as one with Fratello. We were going to get married, but he was way too busy so we called it off. It was a good thing we hadn't told anyone.

**A/N: Sorry for it being so short. I couldn't think of anything else. I'm so sorry. Don't hurt me. *America throws a baseball at me* HEY! Anyway, I hope you liked it. Especially the SpaMano I put at the end. I was actually planning this. I really was. But...alas...sadness comes...lol jfc XD Keep calm and review! Now I'm off to do some badass shit! *somersaults on the grass* WHOA! THIS IS SO BADASS! (I shouldn't have candy before writing...)**

**Translations:**

**Dio- God**

**Dios mío! ¿En serio ?!- Oh my god! Really?!**


End file.
